crazy class trip
by chaosspeer
Summary: Tsuna's class makes a trip to italy instead of the normal yearly class trip.
1. Chapter 1

Good morning everyone this is going to be my second story knowing this story isn't going to be reviewed a lot, not that I care i just wanna have fun giving my mind putting stupid stories together.

"Normal speaking (japanese.)"  
'Thoughts'  
" _Italian_ "

 **oh before i forget Tsuna &guardians+friends are gonna be in highschool**

 **Well then lets start.**

* * *

There he was standing the self proclaimed best hitman of the world, in Sawada Tsunayoshi's class (1-A of high school.) He was of course in of his strange disguises. The moment Tsuna saw Reborn he knew something weird was going to happen, because whenever Reborn was there something weird was going to happen, this was just the way the world ran these days.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your classes ms. Takako, but i have an announcement to make for this class." said Reborn or in this case Reborama-sensei...

"May I inquire who you are, and why are you interrupting my classes?" That was the question that bothered the whole class, except for Tsuna because he knew under that not so tricky disguise was Reborn. 'HIEEEEE! Thats Reborn, just what is he plotting now?' Fate decided to answer that question early.

"My name is Reborama, and I am here to announce an important annoucment: Class 1-A and a few other selected people is going on a 2 weekly school trip to Italy." Said Reborama-Sensei.

"Excuse me Reborama-sensei but my parents can't pay for such an expensive trip." stated someone, many were voicing their agreement.

"Do not worry students, the trip is going to be sponsored by the Vongola, you see I am reboyama-sensei's wife, and my husbands friend has very close ties with the ninth generation Vongola boss." stated Reborama-sensei with his smirk that meant he was plotting something.

Suddenly the class broke out in cheers. "Vongola, you mean that company that is so fucking rich that it can buy giant airplanes without even twitching?" someone going by the name of Arashi asked.

"Wow thats so awesome, Vongola is sponsoring a trip for us."one said.

"Reborama-Sensei when will we be going to this trip?" one student asked.

"the trip will start this friday, in other words in 2 days, please be at the airport at 6 am."

"Sensei I don't have a passport, does that mean i can't join the trip?" asked a student going by the name of Hattori Chisaki.

Chisaki-san was it? don't worry Vongola has prepared the passports for you."

"Huh but that can't be true, I mean the passport's need our signature."

"The government helped so it isn't that big of a deal, all you need to know is that the passports have been created with completely legal methods."

'That is a load of bull Reborn' Tsuna thought while hoping Reborn wouldn't do anything stupid, but knowing Reborn that hope was completely useless.

"Would the class president kindly give these papers to every student in the room, for your information thats a waiver that contains all information about the trip, give it to your parents and get it signed for tomorrow. Again im sorry to have disturbed your classes ms. Takako. Bye." And with that he left, He simply left without saying another the papers were passed on to every member of the class the bell rang. Tsuna instantly went to Enma and asked: "Please tell me your coming, you just gotta come cause your the only sane person that likes me, save for Kyoko and my mother."

"Yeah of course we will come along." Said Enma. "OOOHH thank you Enma your the best."

* * *

After Tsuna got home the first thing he did was confront Reborn "Reborn what are you plotting now!?"

"I dunno what you are talking about." He said innocently.

"Don't screw with me reborn! I know your plotting something!"

"Ninth Orders."

"Huh?"

"What an intellegent replie Dame-Tsuna, no, jokes aside how many assasination attempts did you have to through the last week?"

"15. Why are you asking?"

"Well your classmates would have gone through the same if it weren't for Vongolas men stopping it."

"What do you mean?"

"The mafia bosses of allied families may be allied but that doesn't mean they can't harm you."

"Yeah, but, that does't explain what that has to do with anything."

"the other bosses don't know your face, they just know that you go to the middle school in Namimori."

"What about the in-"

"Their memories have wiped out." as he kicked Tsuna in the face. "Now sleep or i will shoot you."

"HIIIIEEEEEE!" with that Tsuna went to sleep fast, cause he was afraid of getting shot. As always.

* * *

The next to days went pretty smoothly, and so the fateful day came. Tsuna and his classmates were standig at the airport many were talking about what they Would be doing During their class Trip. Meanwhile Tsuna was waiting for his friends 'where are they?' Fate decided to Anwser that question for him as he heard a Loud "EXTREME!" from his onissan, Then tsuna saw his group of friends walking torwards him.

"EXTREME GOOD MORNING SAWADA!"

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." Said kyoko and Enma.

"Good Morning Tsuna-san!" Said Haru. (Dunno if i metioned this but i had her join the others in High school.)

"Good morning tenth." That obviously was Gokudera.

"Morning Tsuna." said Yamato.

"Good morning boss(u)."

Hibari stood as far away as possible from the crowd. Because he hated crowding, but that was only because only herbivores crowded and he was a canivore. Just then they were called up by Nezu-sensei "Alright class please pass the security check, unless you want to get left behind." He glanzed at Tsuna and his friends because he wanted that the brunette was going to be left behind, but what he didnt know is that the airplane wouldnt start without Tsuna cause he onwed it. After everyone wsa done checking the started entering the airplane.

* * *

 **Well thats it for the first chapter, I tried not to make it to short. I hope i can please you with this beginning. Feedback is very much apreciated, but unproductive coments will be inored flame included.**


	2. Time to fly! (1)

**First off I would like to thank you for your review(s) Then I would like to mention that I am a slow writer don't expect me to update very fast in the future.**

"Normal speaking (japanese.)"

'Thoughts'

 _"Italian"_

* * *

POV - butlers&maids (POV means point of view, for those whop don't know.)

We watched the students pass by us and angrily thought ' Decimo and his guardians are supposed to enter first!' Then we saw Decimo pass by us we made a ninety degree bow Then he told us to stop bowing and thanked us for our hard work and to keep it up, at that time we all thought 'The Decimo is so kind.'

No one's POV...

The students finished entering the plane and noticed it looked more like an house than an plane 'Wow what a nice plane I gotta thank Spanner, Shouichi and Gianni for this.' Then one of the students namely Funabashi Machi said: "Amazing, right? My father works for Vongola and when he is going overseas he is always riding one of the private jets that Vongola owns. after that she laughed and said: "Dame - Tsuna this is your first time seeing something so grand right?"

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT JUUIDAME!" This was screamed by none other than Gokudera.

"Maa Maa Gokudera I am sure she didn't mean it that way." Said Yamamoto while laughing oblivious.

"Shut up Baseballfreak!"

"ahahahah."

Then Gokudera starting getting his dynamites out.

"GOKUDERA- KUN PLEASE DONT!"

"I AM SO SORRY JUUIDAME!" Gokudera said while bow & banging his against the floor.

Then they heard a gunshot, and all heads turned towards the gunshot only to see Reborn in one of his disguises, in his Reboyama- sensei disguise to precise. "All of you take a seat." And so every student took a seat, Yamamoto and Gokudera of course tried to be near Tsuna but the seats had a lot of space between them. (cause it was one of vongola's airplane's). Then they heard a voice from the speakers speak: "Good afternoon students of Namimori and good afternoon Vongola Decimo and his guardians, we would like to start flying the plane while taking off stay in your seats and buckle up your seat belt." Then the airplane started to take off. It was and understatement to say that the students were suprised by the recoil. One of them even started screaming, by the time they were savely in the air the students had calmed themselves down, then the person from the speakers spoke again: "We will now explain the interior of the plane a bit more, the plane has three floors, however the third floor is strictly reserved for Vongola Decimo and his family if you get caught you will be punished, so please refrain from going up the 3rd floor. Now we will explain the second floor, part of the second floor are an refreshment area, an infirmary and one area to relax. and now onto the last floor this floor has only one area and that area holds all technical equipment, that would be etherything for now please have a save trip."

After the announcment was spoken all students wanted to leave their seats but were to afraid to do so, in other word they were waiting for someone to make a move to get up. When they saw Tsuna and his friends leave for the staircase they got up aswell.

* * *

 **Well thats it for now, I would like to mention that I want to put the flight into 2 chapters so i can update a little faster, (cause honestly, this took me 2 weeks.) Oh and about my grammar mistakes iI know and I do not take as an offence that you pointed it out.  
**


	3. Time to fly! (2)

**Morning guys after a long break I decided to start writing again, so I am just gonna start now.**

* * *

Tsuna and his Friends were going to the third floor, when they arrived there Tsuna said his goodbye's and left towards his office **.** Once inside his office he saw a huge stack of paperwork and thought 'ah shit, looks like i have to do this... Fuck.' the next few minutes were spend just doing paperwork till the Vongola ring started to glow and a deep voice said: "Tsu- chan, how are you today?"

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Asked Tsuna.

"(Insert number) times, why did you ask?" demanded Giotto.

"Really?" asked Tsuna with an incredible stupid expression.

"What?" asked Giotto.

"Nevermind, you wouldn't get it anyway." said Tsuna while sighing.

"What's that supposed to mean?! do you think I am stupid? How could Tsu- chan?" Cried Giotto.

"I already told you, nevermind."

"Sniff Tsu-chan Sniff hates me Sniff."

"I do not hate you grandpa, it is just... well... you know, nevermind."

"Sniff Do you mean it?"

"Yeah of course I do." Said Tsuna while smiling and handing him a cookie, Giotto happily took the cookie and said while hugging Tsuna: "Thanks Tsu- chan!" meanwhile Tsuna's face was getting blue and he cried out "A-air!"

"Ahahahahahaha sorry Tsu- chan." Said Giotto while letting go of Tsuna. "Huff pant... you... really... need... to... stop... doing... that..."

"No can do I am sorry."

"Why not?!"

"Because your simply to cute Tsu- chan!" after that statement Tsuna began crying anime style, banged his head against the table and thought 'why me?!' after a short break Giotto asked: "By the way i heard you were going to Italy from G, why is that?"

"Well, my class, has apparently been chosen for a class trip to Italy, not like I believe that, Reborn is definitly plotting something, I just know it."

"What are you saying Dame-Tsuna? do you honestly think I lied when I said That those were mono's orders?"

"Yes, it is so obvious your plotting something!"

"As if." said Reborn smirking all the way.

Silence took over the room for about 2 minutes when Tsuna suddenly spoke up: "Yeah I am just gonna do my paperwork now, ok?" The rest of the flight was spend doing paperwork for Tsuna boring really.

* * *

 **Well thats it someone said he wanted that nobody followed Tsuna so I took my time and fought of something different.**


	4. The ride

**I have got nothing to say so lets just go right ahead.**

"Normal speaking"

" _Italian"_

'thoughts'

* * *

Tsuna was afraid. Afraid of what? Simple: The land of Italy. Now if you are asking yourself why he was afraid of the land of Italy, the answer is very simple again. Because in Italy it was gonna be hard hiding his secret of being a mafia boss. And that brings us to this point, where Tsuna is as slowly as possible down the stairs of the plane. (AN: I think there are grammatic errors in this sentence, a lot of them but ok.) "OI! Dame - Tsuna get down the stairs already, other people want to get on land aswell!" shouted some random student I do not want to make up a name for. 'If you were in my situation you would do the same, im sure of it.' Thought Tsuna when he was suddenly kicked in the behind and fell down the stairs. "OW! What was that?"

"Everyone please move out of the plane quickly, we have to be at the Vongola mansion for dinner at 6:30 pm."

"It's not our fault that dame - Tsuna suddenly stopped moving in the middle of the stairs." stated Funabashi Machi (This was one of the names I thought off, so in other words this female does not exist in the show, just wanted to let you know.)

"Students don't complain, just keep moving." said Reborn.

"Bu-" one student tried to say but was immediately cut off by Reborn "Nothing but." By now Reborn was already smirking viciously at the students. "Or I can't grand for your safety." After that statement the students hastily went down the stairs. Once down the stairs they werde called to assemble by Reborn/Reboyama - Sensei: "Everyone please assemble here, so that we May Discuss the plan for today. After this discussion we are going outside of the terminal, outside of the terminal there will be Limousinen waiting. When we arrive at the Vongola mansion it will be 6:30 pm, if everything goes well that is. After dinner you will be given your room, after that your free to roam inside the Vongola mansion. Breakfast is tomorrow at 7:45 am. Are there any further questions? No, ok Then lets go."

Once outside of the terminal the students couldn't believe their eyes. 'the limousines were no joke.' there were 6 brand new limousines. "Of course I am allowed to ride in the newest of all of them, since my father is working with the Vongola."

"Students I need you attention for a moment, I have been informed that three limousines are still driving on their way here, in other words some people have to wait here. are there any people who would stay behind by their free will?" questioned reboyama sensei. And like Reborn expected tsuna`s group raised their hands, shimmon included. "ok then these students will stay behind. The rest of the students please enter the limousines now." The last word sounded slightly scary, so the students hurried in to the limousines. And so the drivers made their way to the vongola mansion.

* * *

 **As everybody of you should you know by now I am not such a fast writer. please do tell me what you thought of this chapter even though it was very short.(I know about my grammar mistakes.)**


	5. Over secret plans and caves

**Whats up guys hope you like it. Also sorry it took so long for me to update I was very lazy because I lost the motiviation to write.  
**

"Normal speech"

'thoughts'

 _"Italian"_

* * *

As the three other limousines arrived, Tsuna's huge family got into the cars, and so the drivers started to drive torwards their destination (the ride was quiet for **Vongola** standard.)

 **Time skip: at the Vogola mansion.**

As the sudents saw that the last three limousines arrived, they noticed that those looked different, 1st they had differernt clours 2nd the Vongola symbol was proudly painted onto the Limousines. 'Why does that limousine look different?' When they saw Tsuna and his familiy get out they were jealous, and thought that they had better stayed behind. Because they were jealous they wanted bully Tsuna, although the glare that Gokudera gave them was so ****ing creepy that they quickly discarded the idea. After Tsuna and co. arrived, reboyama - sensei (I know it`s actually reborama - sensei, but I weanted it to be at last a bit original.) told them to remain where they were standing, after that he left into the building. 5 minutes later he came out with an happily smiling old man. "Students attention please, I want to introduce you to somebody. This man here" he said poiunting at the old man. "Is vongola nono, the man that agreed to sponsor this trip of ours. With that being said he would like to direct a few words at you."

"Thank you Reborama - sensei for your kind words, and now for my little speech towards the students: First I would like to thank you for coming to my humble home." 'humble? Thats what he calls humble?!' the students thought. "Second I want all of you to have a lot of fun in my home. Thank you for listening to this boring old man." with those parting words he went inside. Shortly after that reborama - sensei called them Inside the mansion. Inside the mansion there was a butler waiting for them, he introduced him self as Alessio to them, after a bit of walking Reborama turned around (He was leading them of course.) told them "you are expectet at dinner at 6 pm, you will be picked up 5:45 pm be ready by then. Alessio will now lead you to your rooms." After that little explanation he hoped off and went on his merry way. wth that Alessio led them to their chambers. Tsuna and his family of course got their own rooms, not that anyone would notice.

 **Time skip: at dinner [(6pm)another timeskip, but hey what were you expecting?]**

As the students sat down Nono began talking again. "Hello my children after your long journey im sure you must be hungry, so dig in!" And so they did exactly that. the main course was chicken, salad and some other Italian stuff they didn`t regocnize, but that didn`t matter it (all) tasted well. Desert was just as delicious, maybe even better they were unable to decide, most of them were anyway. After they Nono Spoke up again "I'm sure all of you are tired, so you all may retire to your room. On your way back Alessio will explain tommorows schedule to you." One after one the students started to leave the room, until only tsuna and friends were left. "Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro, Kyoya, Shimmon and Reborn it is good to see you again."

"The pleasure is mine Nono." Was the reply that came out of Reborns mouth.

"Grandpa!" cried Tsuna. "Why did you give orders for this field trip?"

"I am Sorry Tsunayoshi but my lips are sealed."

Tsuna sighed, of course he wouldn't get an answer from the elderly man. "Well whatever I am tired, so I am going to bed..." *Yawn* "Night." With that he left the room. A short while after that Nono spoke up once again "How about we discuss the plan once more?

"Not needed. Lets just make them pay for bullying Juuidame like that."

"Then see you tomorrow, go back to your quarters."

With that all of the previously mentioned people (except for Nono and reborn,) Went to their quarters to sleep for the night. "Well Reborn we have a lot to catch up to don't we?" It should be obvious who asked this with only people in the room.

"We indeed do, Nono."

 **Another Timeskip: next morning, 8 o`clock breakfast. (I actually am getting tired of doing timeskips.)**

While the students ate breakfast there was only one thing on their mind, and that was the activity that was to come. Climbing a mountain after that going into a supposedly very beautiful cave. If it really was as good as they described it, then it would be the greatest day of the students life. Because of that all of them ate quickly, except for Tsuna`s group, and they were bothered by it, and who better to blame then dame-Tsuna, right?

"Oi dame-tsuna can't you hurry up a bit more?"

"Yeah seriously! We are all waiting for you."

"I bet it's to late already!"

"Actually it is not too late yet, but by the time he is finished it will be to late. Stupid dame-Tsuna."

Nono witnessed it was just as bad as Tsuna`s friends and family described, or maybe even worse. 'We have to stop this, he is probably hurting a lot inside.' "Why are only blaming him? Other people are eating just as slow as him, look." Said Nono. The class of course already knew that, but they did not want to bully the popular people, I mean imagine it if the great Gokudera-kun would hate you, horrible right? With that in mind one of them answered Nono with "Well he _is_ dame he always screws up!"

"Even if that were the case, which I believe its not. it is still not nice to bully people. you should be ashamed of yourselfs." For some reason the words of the old man struck them so deep that they actually felt ashamed of themselves for bullying Tsuna, so they corused "We are sorry, sir." Tsuna was very surprised to hear that, he diddm`t think they would actually even apologize to the man that let them stay in his house, after all they were rude like that. What he didn't know was what came next would surprise him even more. "You shouldn't apologize to me, you should apologize to your classmate." They looked in his direction and said "We are truly sorry Tsuna." Right now Tsuna`s mouth hung wide open, wider then anytime before. They really apologized! To him, of all people! Realizing he looked really stupid with his mouth open like that he closed it and said "It is fine really, you have nothing to apologize about." A complete lie, but that didn't matter, because if he didn't say he was fine his guardians would hurt them, a lot. "With that out of the way, lets go! Please assemble outside the mansion." once outside of the mansion Nono once again called out " decide with which people you want to climb the mountain, the groups should be maximal 6 people big." Gokudera was of course in Tsuna's group, Yamamoto went with Gokudera to Tsuna, for obvious reasons Haru went with tsuna too. That left 2 more spaces for people in Tsuna's group. "Ano, could I be with boss(u)? Please." ah. nobody wanted to reject the always quiet chrome, after all it could make her very sad, and lets face it nobody wants, she already looks so sad all the time. "Sure." That left one more space. Just great, Mukuro and Hibari were already fighting for the last spot (because neither wanted to leave their secret crush behind.) after and half hour it was decided who would be the last person to go with Tsuna, it was... Reborn? (bet you weren't expecting that were you?) When asked to explain himself he answered with " I need to be in a group aswell you know? Riiiight as if anyone would be believe that, after all he was smirking that weird Reborn smirk. "Alright class get into the groups and follow Alessio."

* * *

 **OK, thats it for now. I really, really am sorry for not updating** **this long but I got lazy and stopped writing completely for a while, I didn't even think of the plot one bit. but for making it up I made the halter a bit longer than normal. Critiscsm in any form is accepted and if you find grammar mistakes please point them out for me. Thanks for reading see you next tme.**


End file.
